Back In Middle Earth (Sequel to Rubber Duckies)
by iwantasoda
Summary: Sequel to Rubber Duckies and Pints. We torture the fellowship in Middle Earth but what about Mary and Liz who are still on Earth? How dull for them huh? *Updated*...finally
1. Default Chapter

Rubber Duckies and pints (or lack there of) The Sequel  
  
Back in Middle Earth  
  
Yes! It's Rubber Duckies #2, with Katie, Chrissy, and the fellowship in Middle Earth. (This could get interesting.) If you have come across this story and have not read Rubber Duckies and Pints (or Lack There of) I would defiantly suggest going back and reading that or you may get very confused. As our characters are now split in two separate times, we will be moving back and forth for a while. Now I will finally get to the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wait a minute, you can't go without us," Mary protested. Chrissy just shrugged and slipped her arms around Aragorn while Katie pulled Legolas to her for a long kiss as they disappeared leaving nothing but a plain silver ring behind.  
  
The fellowship and their two new companions reappeared in Middle Earth just before twilight. Legolas went looking around and Gandalf looked at the stars.  
  
"I must have miscalculated," Gandalf began. "We seem to have arrived in neither the place nor the time we left. Though it seems we are only a year off."  
  
Legolas returned and went directly to Katie taking her hand in his. "Mirkwood is a 5 days journey to the North," he said to all. He then began to speak directly to Katie who was within earshot of Chrissy and Aragorn.  
  
"Let us start now. I wish for you to meet my family."  
  
"I would love to meet your family, but by the look of Gandalf, we should rest tonight and some food wouldn't hurt anyone."  
  
Legolas and Aragorn looked straight at each other. "Food for the ladies!" they both shouted. They ran off to hunt for food leaving Chrissy and Katie starring at each other in shock.  
  
Katie looked towards the place the men ran to and then back to Chrissy. "This may be an easier life then I expected." Katie said. "Yet I'm wondering what your gonna do about Arwen."  
  
"I forgot about her. I guess I'll have to figure it out when the time comes."  
  
They sat in silence for a while, listening to Merry and Pippin bicker about absolutely nothing. Then Katie realized that it was a bit chilly so she decided to start a fire.  
  
"O.K. If you two would please stop bickering, I would really appreciate it if you would find some fire wood."  
  
The two hobbits automatically jumped up to find wood and Katie began to go through her backpack, pulling out several items. Chrissy began to get curious and went over to inspect.  
  
"Hmm… What do we have here? A Cat-O-Nine tails, a Bullwhip, a Horsewhip, a Rattan, and a Cane. You seem to be planning some kind of torture," Chrissy said as Katie began to giggle. "You're going to let me borrow some right."  
  
Katie stopped giggling, looked up at Chrissy, and they both broke out laughing. They didn't stop laughing until the hobbits came back and dropped the wood in front of Katie.  
  
Noticing the whips they both asked, "Can we borrow…"  
  
"No! Katie interrupted and the hobbits backed away. "Chrissy, could you put the firewood in a nice pile?" Chrissy looked at the firewood then at Katie. "What?" Katie asked noticing Chrissy's look "Fine, I'll stack the wood you find my lighter," She said, tossing her nearly empty bag.  
  
"That I can do. Come to me fire," Chrissy said, searching the bottom of the bag. "Gotcha," she said triumphantly, tossing the lighter to Katie.  
  
"Put the rest of the…uh…toys back in," Katie said, starting the fire. Chrissy nodded and had just placed the last whip in the bag when Aragorn came over the hill carrying a couple rabbits. "Rabbits? Is that the best the great Aragorn can do?" Katie joked.  
  
"Well here comes Legolas carrying a whole lot of plants, at least I have real food," Chrissy said, standing up and walking towards Aragorn.  
  
"I still can't believe you managed to come." Aragorn said to Chrissy after she gave him a soft kiss.  
  
"I'm here, but I do have some doubts and something I need to discuss with you," she said as they reached the camp.  
  
"Samwise, our cook, fix these rabbits for the ladies. Chrissy and I will return in a few moments." Aragorn said, taking Chrissy's hand and leading her towards the small spring that was nearby. "What did you want to discuss?" he asked as he began to wash.  
  
"What are we going to do about Arwen? You two are betrothed. What will happen now that I'm here? What are we…" she was abruptly cut off with a kiss. Chrissy immediately slipped her arms around his neck and he held her tightly until she finally broke the kiss and laid her head against his shoulder, glad to be in his arms.  
  
"I don't love Arwen. It was an arranged marriage. I will do whatever I have to do in order to break the engagement," he promised softly. Chrissy nodded and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Lets go back before all the foods gone," she said and they walked back to camp.  
  
"You're lucky we saved you two some Strider," Frodo said as they approached the fire. Chrissy's eyes met Katie's when she noticed how sad Frodo looked. Aragorn grabbed some food and joined Legolas, Boromir, and Gimli on the other side of the fire and Chrissy joined Katie.  
  
"Hmm, you two weren't gone long enough to have sex, so what was going on?" Katie asked.  
  
"Arwen. It's an arranged marriage so he's gonna try to get out of it," she said with a shrug. "What about Legolas?" she asked, noticing that Katie's eyes never left the blonde elf.  
  
"He has no one else to worry about. He was the youngest son so they never bothered to arrange a marriage," Katie replied.  
  
Changing the subject, Chrissy asked about Frodo and why he was so upset. This caused them to get into a big discussion about Mary, Liz, and home. They did not pay attention to anything else until Aragorn and Legolas came and led them to a nice place to sleep.  
  
  
  
There. Hmm, odd isn't it. When I first started Rubber Duckies I never though I would finish it, let alone write a sequel. Lady of the Wolf wrote most of this chapter since I know whats gonna happen and I need her to write that part. :P *grins* R/R please! *bribes you with your fave member of the Fellowship* 


	2. Mary and Liz

Mary sat there getting annoyed with Liz's crying. She eventually got up and noticed Chrissy's ring sitting on the floor where the Fellowship had disappeared. She got up and grabbed it. Glancing behind her at the still devastated Liz, she slowly inspected the small treasure., turning it over in her hand, she felt the smooth never-ending band radiating a sensation she didn't recognize, yet over the unknown sense, another feeling. A memory of the past day and the yearning for a never ending repetition of it. Slipping the object into her front pocket, she turned around to face Liz just steadying herself, though still seemingly disoriented, She walked over to Liz and smacked her upside the head. "Quit crying already. I've got an idea," she said with a grin.  
  
"Ow. What?" Liz asked, rubbing her head.  
  
"Well. the ring brought them here, so if we do it right..." she broke off as Liz began to catch on.  
  
"It can take us there... but how?"  
  
"That is the million dollar question. If only we had been able to sneak back with them. Then we wouldn't have this problem," Mary said, angry that Chrissy and Katie hadn't taken them along. Then an overwhelming urge to take the ring came over her. She glanced over at Liz before taking off towards the jewelry counter. "I want this engraved," she said breathlessly.  
  
"What would you like it to say?" the saleslady asked warily was Liz ran over.  
  
"Mary and Frodo."  
  
"Liz and Legolas," they yelled at the same time. The lady in blue gave them a weird look before setting to work. About ten minutes later, she presented Mary with the finished product.  
  
"Maiz and Frogolas?" Mary exclaimed. "Liz I'm gonna KILL you!"  
  
"What are you complaining about? It isn't even engraved," Liz said, examining it.  
  
"Of course it is... What the?" the sales lady asked, seeing that the band was unadorned yet again. "Well there goes my pay. Stupid weird rings," she muttered to herself, turning her back on two of our heros.  
  
"Now what do we do genius?" Liz asked, glancing over at mary.  
  
"Go to Chrissy and Katie's house and see if we can dig up any information on that ring or an incantation perhaps," She said as they walked out into the hazy Maryland sunlight. 


	3. 3

            Just a note, this chapter is totally torture Chrissy

The Fellowship woke up at sunrise and began to prepare for the trip to Mirkwood. When they were almost finished packing, they realized that the two girls were still asleep. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged a _look _before approaching the girls. "How should we do this without making them mad?" Aragorn asked as he watched Chrissy snuggle under Katie's cloak which she still had.

            "Aragorn, old friend, I don't think that's a possibility," Legolas said, looking at Katie who was sleeping under his cloak. "You try first. I don't want to be killed."

            "Fine," Aragorn said, kneeling down beside Chrissy. He cautiously shook her. She muttered something, rolled over and went back to sleep. He tried again, but this time he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a sitting position.

            "Wassa matta? It's early," she complained with a yawn.

            "You up?" Aragorn asked. She nodded and Aragorn turned to Legolas. "Your turn."

            Legolas walked over to Katie and shook her while Aragorn went to finish packing his things. Katie rolled over and suddenly pulled the cloak over her face. "Bright light," she mumbled. Legolas gave her a couple of minutes to get up. He then went to finish getting his things packed after taking his cloak back from Katie. Katie looked over at Chrissy and noticed that she had fallen asleep sitting up (_a/n: Trust me, I can do that)_ . Katie walked over and tried to pull her cloak away from Chrissy but she just fell over and hugged the cloak closer to her. At that point, Aragorn realized that Chrissy had gone back to sleep.

            "Oh great, she's asleep again," he said, looking at Katie who had an evil grin on her face. "This can't be good."

            "Where's Gandalf?" Katie asked, turning around to look for him. She noticed that Gandalf had his back to her and before Aragorn could do anything, Katie turned back around and levitated Chrissy. She then dropped her on the ground.

            "Ow…" Chrissy complained. "I can't move ya _chienne mauvaise_," she said as Aragorn helped her up. She glared at Katie before hugging Aragorn.

            "Wake up fast. We're about to leave," he said, walking away from her as Gandalf came over.

            "Oops. I'm used to doing that to her when she has a bed under her," Katie said just before she was thrust into Chrissy. Both girls went flying towards a tree. Katie stopped herself but was unable to stop Chrissy before she hit the tree.

            "Ow _baise."_

            Katie healed Chrissy then threw Gandalf the other direction. "What was that for?!" she shouted.

            "You could have killed her you idiot girl!" Gandalf shouted in reply. Suddenly Gandalf vanished and a frog wearing a wizards hat appeared.

            "That's for calling me an idiot," Katie screamed. Chrissy, who was still half asleep and not thinking took one look at the frog and began to chase it yelling something about it being a certain Harry Potter character in disguise. She pounced on the poor little froggie and kissed it, hoping for a prince, but instead all she got was a very pissed and old wizard.

            "Eww… WHY ME????" she yelled, finally awake. The Fellowship began to laugh but was silenced by the _glare of death_. Katie realized what was going to happen and everyone but Gandalf appeared closer to Mirkwood. The Fellowship looked around in confusion.  Legolas went looking for Katie but realized that she had passed out.

            "Not again," Chrissy said, shaking her head. 


	4. Chapter 4

Mary and Liz arrived at Chrissy and Katie's house. Liz pulled out the ring of keys she had and began trying to find the one to the house. Ten minutes later she found the correct key and unlocked the door. "OK. You take Chrissy's room and I'll take Katie's," Liz said, starting for Katie's room. "Wait, what am I looking for again?"  
  
"Anything that will help us figure out how this ring works," Mary replied as she entered Chrissy's room. Mary looked at the bed which was covered in books. She began to sort through them. "Harry Potter, Ever World, Harry Potter, LOTR, Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Ever World, Ever World, Magical...grr...Harry Potter."  
  
Meanwhile in Katie's room Liz was also searching through books. "Love spells, weather spells, truth potions, I'm glad she never used that, protection spells, binding spells... What's this?" Liz asked herself upon seeing an antique box hidden behind where some of the books she had pulled out were. Liz took the box from it's place and examined it a little closer. It was definately very antique but had been well cared for. It was black with silver designs. On the top were letters that were glowing silver. Liz tried to read them but couldn't, so she took the box to Chrissy's room.  
  
"Ever World, Ever World," Mary was saying as she threw books on the floor.  
  
"Mary I think I found something..." Liz said.  
  
  
  
(ohhh cliffie!!!!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

            The Fellowship turned and looked at Chrissy. "She has done this before?" Legolas asked, looking worried.

            "Yeah, every time she uses too much power," Chrissy replied.

            "So she will be ok," Legolas asked, worried.

            "Yup. Don't worry, its happened before and it'll happen again cause she's too damn stubborn to listen to anyone," she said as she looked around. "Anyone know where we are? Legolas you live here, **find out!**," she practically screamed, still mad that she had kissed Froggie Gandalf. Legolas gave her a weird look before going farther ahead to find out where they were.

            "How long until she awakens?" Frodo asked, speaking finally as he fingered the golden ring that hung around his neck. 

            "Depends, but usually about an hour," she said as Legolas returned.

            "Where are we? Legolas?" Merry asked, running to him.

            "About a day and a halfs walk from the palace," he said, seeming happy to be home even though he had a long journey ahead of him.

            "It's not safe, we need to get as far as we can tonight," Gandalf said as he appeared. The rest of the fellowship exchanged  a look, but they were used to weird things from Gandalf.

            "What about Katie?" Legolas asked.

            "Carry her. I'll deal with  her later and no you can't eat yet you fool of a Took," he said as Pippin opened his mouth to speak.

            "But-"

            "It's ok Pip, he won't let us starve and neither will I," Sam said as Legolas lifted Katie and they started off, Aragorn and Chrissy in the rear.

            They had walked several miles when Legolas sensed someone's eyes on him. He looked down at Katie and smiled when he saw her eyes were open. "So you decided to awaken," he said softly. She nodded before speaking.

            "Where are we?" she asked, tightening her arms around his neck.

            "Not that far from the palace. We'll be there tomorrow," he said as someone bumped into him.

            "Watch where you're going elf," Gimli said gruffly.

            "You ran into me dwarf," Legolas said, teasing. Gimli muttered something before walking off. "Can you walk?" he asked Katie.

            "I think so but I do need something to eat," Katie said as Legolas stopped and put her down on her feet.


End file.
